blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arces
Arces is one of the main antagonists of BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor. He, along with the Collector, orchestrate the events that would lead into the Death Conflict in order to begin the process of Exponential Entropy. Information Arces and his partner, a being only known as the Collector, are not native to the world the Caldus Age takes place in. Their origin is unknown. What is known, though, is that they have been responsible for multiple worlds being consumed in a process called Exponential Entropy, where a world is rapidly consumed by its Boundary until nothing is left. Apparently, Arces is the one who controls the process (by interacting with the Sors Controller of the world), while the Collector "collects" or "archives" the world. The Sors Controller of a world is locked behind a kiln called the Centerfold of Alsatia, which requires a vast amount of souls to be consumed by it in order to open. Arces created Kisaragi's Comet so that the majority needed could be collected at once. In order to fuel the Sors Controller, it needed an active piece of Azure to interface with it. For this, the Child of Azure was forged and given life using a supply of souls killed during the Fall of Kisaragi's Comet. Arces also created the Crest of Azure, giving it to the Child of Azure (though locked away until it interacted with the azure). He also gave it to one human he thought could be used as a sort of sleeper agent—Azif Ender. After the Fall of Kisaragi's Comet, Arces and the Collector waited for conditions to be good enough to proceed, waiting out the barbarism and the Hanged Man Conflict inside the buried Kisaragi's Comet. After the newly renamed Caldus Spaera Armatura came out of the conflict as the victor, Arces began to create several identities he could use to manipulate people behind the scenes. For Armatura, he uses the identity of Ayatsuki Tojo, a seithr researcher who quickly gains influence. Using this identity, he's able to track down the Child of Azure, now living under the name of Caru Aeter. He sets it up so that the school located in the town Caru lives in—Stella Crinita Academy—is used as a secret research station. Chaos Aggressor Arces starts up the Death Conflict by convincing leader Karla Septh to form Zenith in order to overthrow Armatura. Personality Arces is a man with little respect for the worlds he travels to, only there for a reason only he and the Collector know. He's uncaring towards the sorrow and misery of others, shown in the orchestration of events which lead into the Caldus Age and eventually both the Hanged Man Conflict and, more directly, the Death Conflict. Appearance Arces has a tall and lean build, trained to rely on speed rather than strength. He has burning red eyes and long flowing grey hair. He wears an orange tunic with red and yellow highlights across all openings, with a heavy black outline riding around the diamond-shaped collar. Underneath is a pure black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt. The sleeves reach almost halfway into his hands, only stopped by an assortment of red, orange, and yellow bangles across his wrists. Said hands have fingerless gloves over them, with rings worn on eight of the ten fingers. Going down, he wears black pants, whose legs feed into black boots. Across his waist is a black belt which carries Causer Aurea at his side. As Ayatsuki Tojo, his long hair is placed in a ponytail and he wears a pair of glasses. Instead of the confident stance he's usually seen in, he invokes the body language of a meek and feeble man. Powers and Abilities Arces is capable of handling himself in sword combat, wielding the long blade of Causer Aurea with little problem. He employs the use of pure azure in battle, channeled through Causer Aurea either as strikes or as projectiles. Musical Themes Trivia Navigation Category:S-tier Character Category:Antagonist